Overly Affectionate
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: Sasuke was sick of Saku and Naru being together. So when Hinata finds out why Saku is dating Naru; Sasuke uses it to his advantage...which involes making-out with her infront of her his teammates. SasuHina...I think
1. Chapter 1

Hinata smiled sweetly at the newest couple, but her heart throbbed with sadness, "At least he's happy…so is she." Naruto smiled as he kissed Sakura happily, while Sasuke followed with a disgusted look on his face. Hinata sent him a sympathetic look; Sasuke whispered something in Naruto's ear, and walked towards her.

Hinata smiled kindly as he plopped beside her, "I'm sick of this shit."

Hinata blinked, "Wh-What do you mean Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes, "You mean it honestly doesn't bother you?" Hinata let her eyes drifted downward, "So it does bother you." Sasuke let go of her chin, and sat back in a slumping posture, "Why do you say Uchiha-sama? Why not say Uchiha-san or Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata chewed on her lower lip, "B-because, you a-are of a h-higher rank than m-me."

Sasuke looked at the sun dial beside him, "Well I must go meet with Kakashi, later Hinata-hime."

Hinata smiled, "Goodbye, Sasuke-sama."

………………………………………………………………

Hinata walked with Sakura to Ino's flower shop, "H-how are doing you doing, Haruno-san."

Sakura smiled, "Hey Hinata, what did Sasuke-kun say to you?"

Hinata tilted her head slightly, "Um…well. H-he asked me why I-I use the s-suffix sama instead of kun for h-him. Then he said he-he had to m-meet with K-Kakashi-sama. W-we said goodbye and h-he left."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "What suffix did he use for you?"

Hinata blushed, "U-um…hime."

Sakura reached out to slap her, but she stopped, "Bitch." She walked into the flower shop. Hinata stared at the dirt road beneath her feet before walking in the flower shop. She noticed Sakura and Ino walk into the back room, unaware of her presence. Sakura's voice echoed through the walls, "I swear Ino, Naruto is such a dumbass. I'm only going out with him to make Sasuke-kun jealous…but god he is so annoying. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I dump him. Let's go back to the main entrance…you probably have costumers." Sakura opened the door and her face collided with Hinata's fist. She hissed in pain, "What the hell was that for!?"

Hinata growled, "That was for Naruto-kun, you bitch. He deserves better than you. I'm not good enough for him…but neither are you!"

Sakura spit at her, "Well our course he wouldn't want an outcast like you! And you're so ugly and weak; I mean look at your stringing, nasty hair. Then you're skin is sickly pale, while your eyes make you look like a blind old hag!"

Hinata felt her tears and her stutter come back, "I-I know he wouldn't want a slut, either." Hinata ran out of the shop, ignoring everyone she ran into. When Hinata stopped running she was at team seven's training grounds, "They have practice soon." She watched as Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto walked up. "G-Good morning, I-I should be leaving."

She was shocked when Sasuke grabbed her wrist, "Please stay Hinata-hime."

"But-"

"Please stay…for me." Hinata nodded, while Sasuke smiled slightly, "So my hime, where would you like to sit while we wait for Kakashi?"

Hinata smiled, "Anywhere is fine, but why are you being so nice?"

Sasuke smirked and pulled Hinata close enough so only she could here him, "Because you finally know why Sakura is going out with Naruto. Why don't we make her jealous?" Hinata nodded, "Okay then, when she walks up follow my lead. Here she comes."

Sakura frowned at Hinata, "Hi Sasuke-kun, and Hi Naruto!"

Sasuke smirked, "You know my little hime, you look really attractive right now." Sasuke pressed Hinata back against the ground, and captured her lips. '_Come on Hinata…react. This has to be believable._' Sasuke smirked as Hinata started to run her fingers through his hair. Hinata felt Sasuke's tongue asking to enter her mouth. Sasuke waited patiently, '_Come on…this is the last step...success!_' Hinata felt him smirk, but she ignored it. When he could tell Hinata was in desperate need of air he pulled back and stared into her pale eyes, "You're beautiful…" He looked around: Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi's jaws were clinging to the ground, while Sai was painting, "What I'm just spending time with my hime."

Kakashi was the first to recover, "Sasuke do you want the day off?"

Sakura recovered next, "You slut!"

Naruto was next, "Sasuke…isn't…gay…?"

Sasuke sighed, "Kakashi: No, Sakura: fuck off bitch, Naruto: no duh."

Kakashi gulped, "Hinata would you like to join training today?" She nodded slowly, "Ok then, Sakura you're against Naruto. Hinata you're against Sasuke. Winners face each other. You win by drawing blood. First off Naruto vs. Sakura…START!"

Sakura smiled, and then…flashed Naruto, "Yay! I win!"

Kakashi sighed, "Ok Hinata…please don't try that one on Sasuke. Now ready, START!"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata and kissed her…for luck. Unlucky for Sasuke, Hinata managed to pull at his eyebrow ring enough to make it bleed. "I-I win Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi gulped, "Last round…Hinata vs. Sakura….START!"

Hinata pulled out and threw five shuriken, before Sakura could even blink. Sakura opened her eyes, she was pinned to a tree by a shuriken in each limb of her body, and the fifth had cut deep and long down her face sure to leave a nasty scar. "I win, bitch. Now tell Naruto the truth!"

………………………………………………………………

Please, please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke smiled as he walked beside Hinata, "You are really helping with my fan-club problem."

"Y-yes…I guess I am." Sasuke looked at her curiously, but she stared at him with a weak smile.

Sasuke sighed, "What's wrong? Is it because of-" Hinata let out a muffled scream as Sasuke pressed her against the wall, capturing her lips again.

"Hey…Sasuke…?" Naruto jaw dropped to the floor again. Hinata started pounding her fists into Sasuke's back. Naruto pulled him off quickly, "What the hell? Sasuke…tone it down a little, god it looked like you were trying to rape her."

Hinata pressed herself tightly against the wall, "I-I think Naruto-kun…i-is right Sasuke, pl-please just st-stop."

Sasuke scoffed, "Well I apologize for spending time with my official girlfriend, Narutard."

Naruto grinned, "I guess were both hooked up…except the fact Sakura and I are engaged!"

Hinata felt pain tear at her heart, "G-g-g…good for y-you Naruto-kun…i-isn't good Sasuke?"

Sasuke could see the hurt lacing her eyes, "Hn." Hinata smiled weakly. Sasuke gently hugged her, "Come on, let's go get some…ramen…yeah ramen!"

Hinata shook her head, "I…I don't like ramen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata quietly opened the door to her clan house, "Sasuke? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I invited Narutard and Suckura over for a movie night. Sakura…is…breaking up with him tonight."

"Hinata! Why is there an Uchiha in this house!?"

Hinata looked at her father in fear, "F-father…I-I-"

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I came to visit my beautiful girlfriend."

Haishi's face was overcome by confusion, "Uchiha…certainly you would be happier with a more…appealing young lady. My daughter isn't in the least attractive. Why not marry yourself to a young lady like that Haruno?"

Sasuke growled lowly, "Shut up…"

Haishi smirked, "What was that?"

Sasuke glared back up at him, "Shut up…or I'll fucking kill you!"

Haishi snarled at the young man, while Hinata looked at him in shock, "Fine then, Hinata since your boyfriend can not watch his ungrateful tongue…you are no longer a Hyuga! You are, as of now, married to Sasuke Uchiha!"

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes, "W-w-what!?"

Haishi threw a bottle of champagne at Sasuke, "Enjoy you're honeymoon."

Sasuke threw the bottle to the floor and pulled Hinata out the door. He gripped her hand tightly, "Dammit…"

Hinata winced, "S-Sasuke…that hurts…Neji-san? NEJI-SAN!" Hinata wiggled free of Sasuke's grip and hugged Neji.

Neji hugged her tightly, "Hello Hinata-sama…are you and the Uchiha on a mission?"

Sasuke sighed, "Hyuga…we're married."

Neji stared at Sasuke, "Hinata is…is this true?" She nodded slowly, "Very well then…I assume you would like to carry on…goodbye Uchiha's."

Hinata felt tears fill her eyes, "Goodbye N-Neji…" Hinata looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke I-I don't want th-this…"

Sasuke frowned, "Che, Deal with it. No more stuttering…you're an Uchiha now."

Hinata let the tears slide down her face, "What has happened to you…?" she whispered.

Sasuke scoffed, "What are you talking about?"

Hinata eyes saddened farther, "Sasuke…you were so kind to me before. Now…now your just acting a like a stuck-up asshole!"

Sasuke slapped her, "You will never speak to me like that ever again! Can you get that through your thick head!?"

Hinata shook her head, "No…no I can not. I don't know why all these girls are so stuck on you!"

The Uchiha in front of her narrowed his red eyes, "I fucking hate you. I have no doubt in my mind now to as of why Naruto chose Sakura over a pathetic excuse for a human like you!" Hinata pulled her hand free of his grasp and ran blindly through the Konoha streets, tears spilling from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hinata stopped running she looked up and saw Naruto sitting on a bench with his face resting in his hands, "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up with tears staining his cheeks, "Hinata…are-are you okay?"

Hinata shook her head, "No…I'm not okay. But I-I am more concerned about you. Please tell m-me what's wrong."

Naruto sighed, "Right before you got here…um Sakura she-she threw the ring in my face…and she ran off with. Well…that doesn't matter-"

Hinata stood up, "Y-Yes it does! Please tell me."

Naruto stared at the ground, "I-it was Sasuke."

Hinata nodded, "Well I-I should have known that…I guess. I am supposed to be married to him…"

Naruto's eyes widened, "What!? Since when? Wait…you never told me what was wrong with you."

Hinata sighed, "H-He just said to deal with the fact that we were married. I asked him what had happened to him, because he was really kind before. He got mad and asked what I meant…I-I told him that now he just acted like a stuck-up asshole. H-He slapped me, a-and told me to never speak to him like that ever again. He asked me did I understand, and I said no and that I didn't know why all the girls were so stuck on him. H-He activated sharingan and started yelling that he hated m-me and that now he knew why y-you chose Sakura over m-me…" Hinata gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth.

Naruto blinked, "You…like me?" Hinata quietly nodded. Naruto hugged her, "Then why don't you just divorce Sasuke?"

Hinata sighed, "Because…I can't. H-he would kill me…and it was my father's decision." Hinata's face saddened as Sasuke walked up.

"Hinata…we need to talk…now." Hinata nodded, said goodbye, and followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "Look…I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I was just pissed off at your dad, and I took it out on you. I'm actually really happy to have you as my wife. It's just…I didn't think it would turn out like this." Hinata nodded. "Well…aren't you going to say something?"

"I…believe you. I won't complain around you, but as one condition to this marriage…I will not kiss you because someone is looking at us. I think that was all you were starting to do before. Also if you were to force yourself on me…kissing or…more than that I will leave you, even if it has to be taken up with Hokage-sama. Okay?"

He nodded, "Fine…but…I-I have to tell you that you and this relationship aren't my top priority. Killing my brother is."

"I…I always pitied who would become your wife, because I knew you would have to tell them that…I just-I never thought it would be me."

"Listen…I had to tell you this because I'm going on a two week mission. So…I'm leaving in an hour. I need to prepare goodbye Hinata."

She nodded, "Goodbye Sasuke…san"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata felt the air choke her with the tense feeling it carried. She silently gasped as a small thud echoed through the room with footsteps walking towards her, "Hmph, a Hyuga. Hinata, no less." She held her eyes closed as he turned her towards him; he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Why would Sasuke pick you if he knew I was already in love with you. He should have known I would come back for you…I just wouldn't have guessed he would have fallen for you this quickly as well."

He stared down at her, "Wh-who are y-you?" She felt him tense as he stood up. She sat up slowly trying to see him through the darkness. '_I can't see…_'

He sighed, "My name…is Itachi Uchiha."


End file.
